Neo-Sindarin Wiki:Guidelines
Introduction This article holds the Neo-Sindarin Wiki guidelines and it was created to help members and users of this Wiki with creating and editing pages. Guidelines are not absolute rules, i.e. it is recommended to follow them but they can be violated - only in extreme circumstances. You must not break the rules without a solid reason. Guidelines are recommended to read for all users who a new on Neo-Sindarin Wiki, ecpecially to those who have not worked on an any MediaWiki-driven project. Aims and scope The aim of this Wiki project is to create a free encyclopaedia in Neo-Sindarin (which we will refer to as Sindarin or Eglathrin for clearness). We believe that this project will reach some different purposes: provide lecture, grammar and writing practise in Sindarin, provide a community for those who are interested in Elvish languages and at last, will give a description of our surrounding world in Sindarin. Also we believe (which is more ambitious) that the dictionary of more modern words and conceptions will be created. Topics If it is a Neo-Sindarin Wiki, it does not mean that topics only about Tolkien's world are greeted here. We want to give a description of all of surrounding world in Sindarin, so there is a main rule: if there is a topic in Wikipedia, it is welcome here. There could be some problems in descripting conceptions which are quite distant from Tolkien's world, so the list of some new words (neologisms) has to appear here. So it is better to read some existing topics to know which terms have alredy been agreed and allowed here. Writing an article Size We all know wery well that it is quite difficult to write a topic on a language you are learning when you need to look every third word up in a dictionary. Howewer, it is always better to write one small paragraph at least. If you feel that you cannot write more than a setence, place on the page a stub template - someone will come and help. Text An article starts with the subject term written in boldface. Alternative terms for the same subject are given in parentheses in'' italic''. The first sentence typically looks like: "%subjectname% is...". The first paragraph describes the subject most briefly, but it must be quite short. The main text should be structured in sections and subsections, which can be invoked by embracing the title of the section into double (for the section) or triple (for the subsection) equation signs. Having written tha topic, you should take care of navigation and links. A good style is to place links to several related articles in the section Ceno iand (see also). Also, a category or two (apart from automated categories) should be added. Formating Special characters The letters á'', ''é, í'', ''ó, ú'', ''ý, â'', ''ê, î'', ''ô, û'', ''ŷ are used in Sindarin and they cannot be omitted. If you do not want to copypaste them every time you need, thre are two others possibilities for accents. For an international keyboard, you can type an apostroph, followed by the respective vowel. But unfortunately, this method works only for letters á'', ''é, í'', ''ó, ú'', ''ý. Alternatively, you can hold the Alt key and type the following numbers: *0225 for á'' *0226 for ''â *0233 for é'' *0234 for ''ê *0237 for í'' *0238 for ''î *0243 for ó'' *0244 for ''ô *0250 for ú'' *0251 for ''û *0253 for ý'' Unfortunately, ''Alt-method for ŷ'' does not work on this Wiki-project, that's why it should be typed in ''Microsoft Word like Alt+0375 and then copypasted here.